2 Romanos, 1 World
by Sophia Griffin
Summary: 2P!Romano has been literally thrown into the 1P!Hetalia universe! How will he cope, and how on this earth, or maybe on his earth, will he get back! Rated T for 1P!Romano's language. o-o
1. Of Shattered Glas

**Hey hey hey, what's up guys? Sophia Griffin here presenting my first 2P!Hetalia fanfiction! No time to make this lengthy, being rushed so let's-a go!**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Of Shattered Glass**

* * *

"I'm so, so, so, so, sorry, Veneziano!" A blond man cried to his younger twin, who was having a serious tantrum.

"SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT!" Veneziano shrieked at his elder sibling, "YOUR PATHETIC LIFE COST US THAT BATTLE!"

"I know, I shouldn't have come, I'm sorry!" The blond man- Romano- cried. Just half an hour earlier the Axis had been demolishing the Allies, but Romano had come too soon to the battle assuming his younger twin had already won. In order to save his older brother, Veneziano was forced to retreat. Romano had suffered a brutal beating by one of the Allies, and with Northern Italy in a fit, he knew this wasn't going to end well for him.

"YOU'RE A WUSS! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO PUNCH SOMEONE! NOT EVEN SLAP THEM, AND THAT'S SOMETHING 5 YEAR OLDS KNOW HOW TO DO!" Veneziano howled, launching his cell phone at Romano- He had hardly missed grabbing his knife- and Romano caught it and pocketed it, to protect his brother from breaking _another_ of his phones. Fifteen more minutes of ranting ensued before he snapped.

"AT LEAST _**I**_TRIED!" Romano screamed. Startled and offended that his rant was interrupted, Veneziano froze, his eyes covered by his bangs.

Then there was silence. The kind of tense silence, waiting for something to move, to do anything, daring either twin to speak. The two sat there in the Axis' living room. 2P!Romano stared at the mirror above the fireplace, hoping he could see his little brother's face. When he discovered that he could not, he held back a slightly relieved sigh. He had to break the ice he had created.

"… F-Fratello, I-" Romano began.

"You're worthless. I should have killed you years ago." The venomous voice poured itself out of Veneziano's mouth and seemed to curl around Romano, telling him to run for his life, "YOU SHOULD NEVER HAVE BEEN BORN!"

2P!Veneziano still prayed this had never, ever happened.

As he screamed in his older brother's face, Veneziano picked up Romano from under the arms, tossing him with pure adrenaline at the mirror above the fireplace.

In Southern Italy's point of view, when he made contact, instead of the sharp glass and painful landing he felt something similar to ice cold water devour him.

In Northern Italy's point of view, his older brother hit the mirror with a scared look on his face, and vanished into it. It broke seconds later.

Veneziano gave a long shriek. It started off as a "Manly" scream, ending in a high-pitched and distressed wail. He just saw his brother _go through _a mirror. A _solid _mirror. Germany and Japan came running, obviously, as Italy screaming was most definitely not something they ever had heard before.

"Vhat is VRONG Italy?!" Germany bellowed over the shorter man's screaming.

"I-ROMANO-MIRROR-AHHHHHHHHHH!" Japan rested a hand on Italy's shoulder.

"You must calm down. We do not understand you." The Japanese man said.

"… I-I'll explain." Veneziano muttered after he got all his shocked wailing out.

"Ve~! Fratello~!" 1P!Veneziano **(AN: hereby called by their human names)** called into the living room, where his brother lay.

"What do you want, bastard?!" Lovino yelled from the couch. He had been feeling sick for about a week now, and was even testier than usual. His seista had also just been interrupted.

"I made you PASTA~~!" North Italy skipped into the room with a large bowl of pasta, and shoved it into Romano's face.

"IDIOTA!-" Lovino had a slight coughing fit "- Don't shove it in my face, it makes it hard to breath when you startle me like that!"

Did I mention that Lovino's lungs became hypersensitive while he was having this cold?

"I'm sorry, fratallo~…" Feliciano gave him big, sad puppy eyes as he gently gave his brother the bowl.

"It's alright, Feli." Lovino sighed, and started to eat the pasta while it stayed warm.

Then it happened.

A bright light began to melt into the room from the mirror on the fireplace. Feliciano began crying in fear while Lovino became perfectly frozen. He couldn't look away from the light.

A figure came through, the glass rippling like water. The figure looked like it had been a doll, thrashed around until all the fancy clothing was tattered and bleeding in several areas. As it hit the ground, though, Lovino's throught and lungs felt better, the aching and itching leaving immediately. The figure was panting.

In fact, the figure was a man about Lovino's size, with blond hair and an identical curl. Said man suddenly began shouting for his _Fratello_, while apologizing profusely. That is until he noticed the two other figures in the room…

And looked straight at his identical twin.

* * *

**BUHAHAHAHA I'm so bad at writing this. Unless you think differently. O-o Please tell me if you think I did good, I've never written anything to do with the 2P!Hetalia universe before!**


	2. First Contact

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTERS! There were like 6 favorites/follows~! I couldn't help but rush XD Don't worry if you think I'm doing bad in this chapter, It will improve oncE I stop being so dang overly happy. ^-^**

**Disclaimer: =w= What's ish this disclaimer you speakith of? I don't own anything, if you really think that. If you did, you're a fool.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: **

**First Contact**

* * *

_That is until he noticed the two other figures in the room…_

_And looked straight at his identical twin._

The three Italys, 2 of them from one universe and the one from the other universe, stared at each other.

Lovino looked at the man that looked like him with blond hair, 2P!Romano looked at the man who looked like his _Fratello, _and Feliciano looked at Lovino. The three occasionally changed their stares but none moved their heads. Only their eyes.

Then they all screamed, just as 2P!Romano's twin had when he disappeared. Except Feliciano was just wailing as he began to cry. His poor mind couldn't handle it. **(AN: Feli just got seriously MIND FUCKED.)**

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!" Lovino cried after several- _several_- minutes of wailing.

"I-I-I-I'm Romano… Wh-who are y-you?!" The 2P replied, tears springing to his eyes.

"No, h-he's Romano!" A blubbering Feliciano corrected, tears streaming down his confused face.

"W-where's Veneziano?! He-he was really mad, and, and, he-he threw me at our mirror and-" The blond haired Romano began to cry- even worse than Feli, "-I WANT TO GO HOME!"

Lovino was in pure shock. Something supernatural just happened. Something that wasn't possible. A man that looked like a bleach-blond gay version of Lovino came flying out of his mirror and somehow his appearance in the room made his cold go away.

For countries, only one thing happened when something this strange occurred.

"Feli. Call your stupid potato-bastard, but don't tell him what happened yet." Lovino ordered, calming himself.

"Why Lovi?!" The crying nation asked.

"An emergency World Meeting. _Idiota._"

* * *

"Vhy are ve here?" Germany questioned the Italy brothers as they stood at the front of the room, the other great nations of the world staring at them.

"To answer your question, potato-bastard," Lovino pointed at the lone figure standing in the doorway, "He's why."

All the nations shifted to look at the mysterious figure, who was actually 2P!Romano.

France looked with mild interest. The man wasn't threatening but he did look very cute~. *The rest of his thoughts have been censored to be left to your imagination.*

Germany raised an eyebrow in question as to who the blond-haired person was.

Prussia laughed and sipped his beer.

Spain was absent from the meeting for an unknown reason.

Japan wore the same expression he usually wore. No surprise there.

America's eyes sparkled with complete and utter curiosity.

Canada nervously tried to hold onto his polar bear kumajiro, who was trying to sniff the stranger.

Russia just smiled his sickly sweet smile as he watched the man pale greatly.

England's face was that of utter horror, shock, astonishment, and everything in-between.

"No. No no no no nononononono NO!" England startled everyone in the room with his outburst, "You- Where are you hiding your brother?! YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T KILL US!"

2P!Romano flinched and bowed his head.

"I know I-I didn't mean to come here, I'm sorry!" He apologized.

"Igirisu's, what is wrong?" Japan asked.

"HE-" England pointed a trembling finger at the blond man, "-IS A 2P! A-An alternate… Romano… Okay I may have slightly overreacted but his brother is murderous! All of his kind have been trying to cross over to take our world from us!"

"I-I didn't know we could cross over, m-my brother di-didn't know either! He was angry and throwing things and nearly h-hit me with his…!" 2P!Romano reached into his pocket and pulled out a simple flip-open cell phone, instantly dialing a number into the keypad and waiting anxiously.

England lunged for the phone, but missed when 2P!Romano ran away to hide behind Feliciano. And when England went to push Feliciano out of the way, Germany blocked him. Tense silence washed over the room as ringing erupted from the phone.

"… hello?" An irriated voice answered.

"FRATELLO!" the 2P screamed in delight.

"ROMANO! Dove sea stato?! Ero così preoccupata![1]" an angered 2P!Italy shouted.

"Eheheheh… Well, about that… It's a long story…"

* * *

**:D Crappy chappy is crappy . BUT WHO CARES! I didn't know what to write yet and this little thang came to mind XD Next chapter will explain...**

**THANK YOU ALL SO SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO MUCH!**

**[1] Here, 2P!Italy says, "Where were you?! I was so worried!" It's a bit ooc but seriously, who WOULDN'T worry?!**


	3. Flashback, Anyone?

**PLEASE READ! I will be trying my best to keep motivation for this story mainly because this tory has gotten more attention than any other stoary I've ever written :D I will try to update at least one chapter per weekend because school turns my fanfiction brain to mush.**

**Sorry for the short-ish chapters =_=""**

**Disclaimer: ^J^ KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLK OLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Flashback, Anyone?**

* * *

"_ROMANO! Dove sea stato?! Ero così preoccupata!" an angered 2P!Italy shouted._

"_Eheheheh… Well, about that… It's a long story…"_

"Romano. Tell. Me. Now." 2p!Italy ordered. The other nations in the room remained frozen, listening to the seemingly one-sided conversation 2P!Romano was having (though they all knew that wasn't the case.)

Romano sighed, "Okay… So… It happened like this…"

Flashback that happened after up until Lovino ordered Feliciano to call for a meeting

"An emergency World Meeting. _Idiota._" Lovino said matter-of-factly.

"O-okay but wh-why can't I tell-"

"You can't tell that potato-_bastardo _because if you did then he would come running and demand we answer questions that we don't even know the answer to!" Lovino snapped.

"Who ARE you people?!" The poor confused 2P!Romano asked, calming down somewhat.

"I'm Romano, the South part of Italy. Who are you anyways?! You're the one who claimed to be me!" Lovino snapped in return.

"I-I'm also R-Romano, and I'm also South Italy! M-My younger brother, Veneziano said there was another world with people just like us but they were our opposites! He-he said he didn't know how to crossover but a few of the other nations had before!" The 2P explained, the memory of his England going missing returning.

"What?!" The Italy brothers exclaimed, Feliciano texting all of the other countries, instead of calling them.

"It-it's true! A few of your nations have to know!" Romano stuttered.

"Well, whatever. We're calling a World Meeting- like I said before- so you're going to have to come," Lovino stated, "For now, since all of us are going to get confused with the name thing, you can call me Lovino Vargas. It's my human name."

Romano beamed at Lovino, "R-REALLY?! We're never allowed to use our human names because we're always at war with each other and we only use them when we go undercover!"

"Ve~! Ro-Lo- _Fratello,_ what should I call you?" Feliciano asked.

"We'll use our human names and try to get this dimwit back to wherever he claims to be from, alright, Feli?" Lovino answered.

"Okay! We'll, everyone's said they can meet here soon, so we better go get our conference room ready~!" Feliciano smiled happily and ran towards his car.

"U-uhm, Lovino…"

"What is it… R-Romano?" Lovino questioned.

"W-well, my brother is a really safe driver-except when we're in a car chase or he's mad- So… Is your brother… going to…" Romano's eyes widened at Lovino as Lovino became increasingly scared.

"_Sì_. He's frightening." Lovino and Romano both shuddered at the thought.

During the entire car ride, Lovino cussed and Romano tried not to puke on anything inside the car- or at all, for that matter! By the time they had actually gotten there, Romano's face was a little green and Lovino's face was flushed from screaming out curses.

They walked up to the building and Feliciano took a key off his key-ring and unlocked the door. After the door locked behind them, the Italy brothers led Romano through the lobby and to a back room that was set up perfectly for a conference meeting.

"Ve~. This hotel is only for us nations! And the only reason it's a hotel is so that the nations who want to stay for a while after a conference can stay here!" Feliciano explained, jumping around the room excitedly. Lovino began grabbing chairs for the other major nations to sit on, as the chairs had been stacked neatly off to one side of the room. Romano helped him as well.

"How did you know how many chairs we needed?" Asked Lovino.

"Well, we have the same number of major nations, so I figured… But… Aren't you guys at war too?" Romano replied.

"No… We're all at peace right now. That's why we have world meetings. To keep that peace. Why?" Lovino briefly answered.

"We're always at war. In fact, I can't remember a time when we were in a real peace!" Romano awkwardly laughed.

That's when they heard a door being unlocked.

"Quick! Hide Romano!" Lovino exclaimed, pushing his blond-twin into a room across the hall as Germany walked inside.

END OF FLASHBACK XD

"So, that's what happened so far~!" Romano finished happily.

"I… See…" Italy responded over the phone.

"Wait!" Lovino shouted out of nowhere. Everyone looked at him expectantly.

"How did that crazy English-bastard know who That Romano is?!"

* * *

**AND IT'S DOOOOOONE! That took way longer than it should have XD But hey, at least I now know where I'm going with this! :D (because I seriously had little to no clue before)**

**THANK YOU ALL SO SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH! I GIVE ALL OF YOU VIRTUAL COOKIES OF HAPPINESS! And some Cupcakes made speacially by 2P!England and some scones made by 1P!England ;P**

**Reviews are the best thing I ever asked for! :")**


End file.
